resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Scars run Deep/Transcript
Mech Ride Cutscene Bonn, Germany 1 September, 1951 Colonel Roland Mallery is reloading his weapon whilst standing next to the VTOL. Suddenly there's a load crash and Mallery turn around to see the Hammer walking towards him. Mallery sprints to cover, which is behind some cargo boxes, and opens fire on the Chimeran Mech. *'James Grayson Radio:' Watch out! *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Cessez le feu! (French: "Cease Fire!") stops firing Cessez le feu! Attention! The Hammer opens its cockpit to show that Grayson and Bouchard are in there but they, along with Mallery, immediately duck as the charges that Grayson planted inside the Bonn's Tower earlier, detonate causing the structure to explode and debris rain down on them. to black The scenes returns to Bouchard and Grayson are now on the floor and Bouchard is helping Mallery pack up cargo whilst Grayson is thumbling with his radio when Major Stephen Cartwright contacts him. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Will you come? Grayson, I need your help. *'James Grayson:' Alright, we'll come. We'll be there in two hours. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Right, Cartwright out. Grayson turns around to Bouchard and Mallery who are still packing up cargo. *'James Grayson:' Look I know you're still angry, but we don't have time for this shit. Cartwright needs us to rendezvous at the... *'Raine Bouchard:' I don't give a damn what Cartwright wants. Thanks to you... the Carriers are leaving Carriers floats over the house just next to them, abandoning the destroyed facility and they're not coming back. If we don't follow them now, we lose them. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright is arse over elbows. I don't like it anymore than you do, but human lives are at stake. *'Raine Bouchard:' looking at Grayson You blew it up, against my orders and now we don't have a choice. Mallery Roland, are we loaded up? Grayson turns to Mallery who is reloading a gun. *'James Grayson:' Molly, you tell her. Those are your people in Luxembourg, her father. C'mon Molly, tell her. Mallery gets up and walks towards Grayson *'Roland Mallery:' angrily Stop that shit Private... Bouchard gets in-between Mallery and Grayson. *'Raine Bouchard:' Mallery Roland! to Grayson Don't you think I know that? Luxembourg is going to fall. We cannot save them. We need to follow the Carriers and we need to do it now. If my father were here, it is what he would do. out her vial full of blood This is the only thing that will stop them. Look. I'm not going to argue. You saved my life down there. I know that. But don't forget, if it weren't for me, you would have faced the firing squad. By all accounts we are even. We're taking the VTOL. Graysons stunned for a while thinking his words through. *'James Grayson:' We don't have time to argue. We can radio Parker, turns his back to the two Maquis soldiers and Mallery takes his chance and walks towards Grayson she can send scouts out to-- Uuhhh!! reaches and hits Grayson in his back with his [[.303 Storm Rifle]. Grayson knock his head against the stockpile of boxes and falls to the floor, unconscious] ...uhnnn, uhnhhh... and Mallery stand over Grayson's body. *'Raine Bouchard:' I am sorry, James. But you are right. We do not have time to argue. to Black Bonn, Germany 2 September, 1951 The scenes return to Grayson is now alone on the street where he was left in Bonn. The two soldiers, the cargo and the VTOL are gone. Cartwright's voice helps Grayson finally manage to regain consciousness. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Grayson. Grayson, damn it where are you? Grayson gets up. *'James Grayson:' Grayson... *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Grayson! Damn it, where is he? *'James Grayson: 'his radio Grayson here, over. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Oh Grayson! I thought maybe you'd gotten lost... again. *'James Grayson:' his radio And you were all ready for another court martial, right? There's been a delay is all. My transport's gone. I'm going to have to find another way to get to you. Grayson out. Grayson turns around and sees the Hammer where he left it. The screen turns to a map showing Bonn (accompanied with an R.A.F. symbol), Gerolstein (Which is in a huge red area) and Luxembourg. (Which has the same R.A.F. symbol) An arrow from the first R.A.F. symbol in Bonn travels through the red area of Gerolstein to meet the other symbol at Luxembourg but half way through the red area it stops and marks a cross. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Grayson took the commandeered Chimeran machine and headed south into the area the Maquis called the "Chimera Construction Zone". screen changes to show the zone which has [[Chimeran Dropship]s defending Some huge weirdly shaped structures.] Bouchard's father and other researchers had no idea what the Chimera where building... Only that the zone occupied hundreds of square miles and was growing. Recon missions sent in to investigate, never returned. Cartwright's mission to stop the Earth Mover was only the latest to fail. Grayson had been very lucky. Travelling through the trenches had allowed him to escape the notice of patrolling Chimeran Dropships. But Grayson's luck was about to run out. While the level loads, the following text is shown: Construction Zone: Gerolstein, Germany 2 September, 1951 I admit I felt a little guilty about destroying Bouchard's research. But the stunt they pulled afterwards, leaving me for dead, fixed all that. Screw the Maquis, they've done me a favor. Now I'm free to fight this war my way. So why did I tell Cartwright I'd come help him out of another jam? I don't know. Maybe I learned something in Rotterdam. Maybe I can't win this war by myself. Or then again, maybe I just needed an excuse to head towards Luxembourg. Raine and Mallery will end up there eventually. --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene It's day, a object in the far distance has just been destroyed, causing a large fireball to shoot high up into the air. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' The first Earth Mover has been destroyed! Bravo and Charlie Companies, what's your status? *'Charlie Company Commander Radio:' On our approach now, sir! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' And what of you Bravo? Report. responding ''Bravo, come in, damnit. *'James Grayson:' ''inside the Hammer ''The cavalry's here, Cartwright. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Grayson? Brilliant timing. Catch up to Bravo and help them destroy their Earth Mover. *'James Grayson:' ''inside the Hammer I'll help, but only for the refugees in Luxembourg. I'm not in your army, Cartwright. You kicked me out. Remember? Gameplay Grayson moves his Hammer down the trenches. *'James Grayson:' Let's see what you've got. A few Hybrids appear from two tunnels on both sides of the trench but Grayson easily mows them down. He proceeds. *'James Grayson:' What the hell are these gorilla's building here? Many Drones appear from tunnels and, like the Hybrids, they're still no match for Grayson. Then, Grayson turn around the corner and is attacked by more Hybrids coming from tunnels and a few from the bridge that goes over the trench. *'James Grayson:' You guys are a blast. When they are all dead, Grayson destroys and object holding up the bridge and proceeds. More drones appear from around the corner. *'James Grayson:' Tin cans! The Drones are joined by Hybrids as they protecting the big metal gate. *'James Grayson:' They just keep coming. Once all the Hybrids are killed and the Drones are destroyed as they more appear. Once destroyed the gate opens. Cutscene Having come through the first gate, Grayson finds another gate on the right. To the left is a little Chimeran Power Station and a Titan protecting it. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright, what did you say I had to do to get past these gates? *'Major Cartwright Radio:' A little thing called ingenuity. *'James Grayson:' Never mind. I remember. I have to blow up their bloody power stations. Gameplay *'James Grayson:' Titan ''Come on, ya big ape! ''Grayson kills the Titan, then destroys the Hybrids and the Power Station. When the power station is destroyed, the station bursts into flames. *'James Grayson:' When in doubt, just start blowing shit up. Cutscene The gate opens to show three Titans standing there. Gameplay *'James Grayson:' Fancy running into you guys. Grayson defeats three Titans and then turns aroung the corner and destroys the Hybrids and the bridge they are standing on. *'James Grayson:' Hell yes. Having past the remains of the bridge, Grayson confronts two Titans. *'James Grayson:' Ohhh, this is rich. Three more Titans appear with the first two. *'James Grayson:' How many of these giant gorillas are down here? Grayson destroys them all. *'James Grayson:' Piece of cake. Grayson turns the corner and runs into more Drones protecting another giant metal gate. *'James Grayson:' What the--! Grayson destroys all Drones and the gate opens. *'James Grayson:' I have a bad feeling about this. Indeed, Grayson turns around the corner and finds three Titans protecting the Power Station. *'James Grayson:' Damn Titans! Drones join the fight. Grayson defeats them all and destroys the Power Station, opening another gate. Grayson and his Hammer walk through the gate and a siren goes off. *'James Grayson:' That's right, cry for help! Grayson kills the Advanced Hybrids and Sentry Gunners and walks into two Titans. *'James Grayson:' Shit. After they are killed he turns another corner and again finds another gate. This one protected by Drones. *'James Grayson:' It never gets easy. After destroying about 20 Drones protecting the gate, it finally opens allowing Grayson to pass through. *'James Grayson:' I'm James Grayson, bitches! Cutscene Grayson sees another Hammer approaching and open fire. *'James Grayson:' Damn it, Cartwright, you didn't warn me that there were bloody Hammers down here. Gameplay It appears that there are two Hammers down there apart from Grayson's. *'James Grayson:' That's it? Two of you? Come on boys. Grayson return fire and destroys the first Hammer. *'James Grayson:' You must be last year's model! Grayson finally destroys the second one. *'James Grayson:' Put that in your pipe and smoke it! Cutscene Grayson is running with his Hammer. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright, I'm exiting the trench. Making a B-Line straight for you. A "Buzzard" appears and starts firing shots at Grayson's Hammer. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Panicking Get the bloody hell back! Hammer get's hit by one of the "Buzzards" projectiles and falls down. The surface is heavily patrolled! to Black Built Trenches Cutscene A map of the Chimera Construction Zonein Gerolstein, with Grayson's position marked on it with a red X is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narrating):' Grayson used the machine's ID beacon to penetrate deep into the trenches. The only way Grayson could survive in the Chimera Construction Zone map of Gerolstein slowly replaced by an image of the trenches, overshadowed by the under-construction [[Chimeran Fleet] is shown] was to navigate the vast network of earthworks, staying below ground level, where roaming fleets of Drones and machines could not easily find him. While Cartwright headed towards the second Earth Mover, image of James Grayson who's kneeling behind the barrier with the Chimeran Power Station in the background Grayson worked his way through the Chimera Construction Zone. Miles of trenches had to be traversed on foot. He had only hours to stop the Earth Movers from crashing through Luxembourg's outer perimeter. to black While the level loads, the following text is shown: Construction Zone: Gerolstein, Germany 2 September 1951 Cartwright radioed me in Bonn, desperate for help. That's not the Cartwright I know. The man's a hero, so when he gets hot under the collar, you know the situation's gone pear-shaped. Multiply that by a factor of ten if he turns to me for help. Choosing to come bail Cartwright's ass out of the fire cost me my place in the Maquis, which is no big loss, but I also lost Raine's trust... And pretty broads are in short supply these days... --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene Private James Grayson survived the attack and standing in front of burning wreackage of Hammer that destroyed by Dropship. He looks back at the wreackage and use his radio to contact Major Stephen Cartwright. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright, Grayson here. My transports done. I'm going to have to hump it to your local on foot. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Without the Chimera beacon you won't have a decoy. Stay in the trenches! *'James Grayson:' Roger that. On my way. Grayson move out, leaving the wreackage behind. Gameplay Grayson advances in which Leapers appears. *'James Grayson:' What hole did you rats crawl out of? When entering the next trench where it is guarded by the turret. *'James Grayson:' A turret? Why not. Just pile it on, boys! I can take it! When entering the next trench and clearing those Chimera out. Upon enters the Power Station and use the power panel to open the door. Boilers appears. *'James Grayson:' They just keep coming! Cutscene Grayson stand next to the Sentry Gun on the higher platform after entering the next trench and clearing out the Drones. *'James Grayson:' Ah, soddin' hell! Chimera reinforcements appears. Gameplay While arming the sentry gun. *'James Grayson:' Turnabout's fair play! When eliminating some of the Chimera. *'James Grayson:' Not such a smart place to mount a turret after all, huh?! After entering the next trench and clearing the Hybrids. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' Major Cartwright, Maquis command requests a status report. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Tell them to begin evacuation. Even if we stop these Earth Movers the Chimera know we're in Luxembourg. A full scale attack is imminent. When reaching the next trench and clearing the Hybrids out. *'James Grayson:' I love what you've done to the place! Grayson entering the Power Station and press the control panel. Cutscene Bravo Company's VTOL appears above the horizon after Grayson destroyed more Chimeran reinforcements. *'Bravo Company Pilot Radio:' We can't overtake it! *'Bravo Company Leader Radio:' Bloody hell!! Hard left! Hard left! A plasma shot struck and slices the VTOL's left wing off. *'Bravo Company Pilot Radio:' No--No--No! Ahhhhhhhh! The VTOL crashes onto the ground, killing all members of Bravo Company aboard. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Oh damnit... Bravo company's gone. Grayson, double time! You have to take out that Earth Mover on your own. Can you handle it? *'James Grayson:' Yeah, yeah, yeah. But only because you asked politely. Grayson exiting the trench as the door open. Construction Zone Cutscene An image of Chimeran Dropships flying overhead, and the Earth Mover heading towards the Maquis fortress in Luxembourg is shown. *'Rachel Parker (narration):' Grayson had to navigate a maze of alien technology to find the second Earth Mover. Destroying it would not be easy, but the lives of thousands depended on Grayson's ability to stop the Earth Mover before it reached Luxembourg. to black While the level loads, the following text is shown: Construction Zone: Gerolstein, Germany'' '' 2 September, 1951 When Cartwright described the size of these Earth Movers, I chalked it up as more of his theatrics -- the kind he used at my trial, where he described my desertion as the greatest military crime possible. He knows me better. I may have left my post, but never my duty. I destroyed more conversion centers in two months, by myself, than he managed with a full division. He's just bitter because I was once his shining recruit. In his mind, when I dishonored the British Royal Marines, I dishonored him. --James Grayson, Mercenary Cutscene Outside of Maquis fortress, ''P-1117 Kingfisher flying over the trenches.'' *'''Roland Mallery Radio: Maquis Command, this is Colonel Mallery. I am with Lieutenant Bouchard. We are en route to Luxembourg. Request emergency clearance to land. *'Raine Bouchard Radio:' Put me through to my father. Tell him we've discovered the Carrier's destination and source. We've been... When entering the trench. *'James Grayson:' At least I'm not stuck on foot for nothing. Gameplay When entering into another trench. *'James Grayson:' Worker Drones Where are you blokes going!? When entering the Chimeran gun turret against the Titans. *'James Grayson:' That is what I call a turret! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Grayson, I'm inside the second Earth Mover. After Grayson took out those Drones and Hybrids. *'Stephen' Cartwright Radio: Second Earth Mover down! Grayson, I'm en route to your position now. Cutscene A Burrower burst through the trench wall. *'James Grayson:' Cartwright, Burrowers are here! *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Acknowledged. Oh, avoid their clouds, and I mean that. The rankest thing I've ever smelled--and I eat British food. Cutscene Grayson reaches the Earth Mover. *'Stephen Cartwright Radio:' Grayson, come in!'' ignores him'' Report, damn you! Grayson climbs down the tunnel. *'Rachel Parker Radio:' The Earth Movers are closing in on the Maquis Fortress. Evacuation is impossible. *'James Grayson: 'his radio Parker, don't start the evac yet. I'll stop this bucket of bolts, if it's the last thing I do. Cutscene After Grayson pulled down two levers, closing both exhaust nozzle and kills off the Boilers. Hammer appears. *'James Grayson:' Wonderful. Hammer hops down the trench. Gameplay Grayson quickly defeats the Hammer long with remaining Boilers Cutscene Grayson runs from the Earth Mover as it begins to self-destruct and then explodes. Category:Resistance: Retribution Transcripts